John Scarecrow
Shapeshifting Marksmanship Hand-to-hand combat |weapons = Pistol Razor disc}} John Scarecrow is a shape-shifting EVO who had conflicts with Rex's old gang and personal problems with Rex Salazar himself. 1.12, "Rabble" He made an alliance with Black Knight and returned to get revenge on Rex by successfully infiltrating The Plant. History Background When Rex was visiting his old gang in Hong Kong, Skwydd had mentioned that they had a problem with a shape-shifting EVO which prompted Rex to make the voice activated nano-ink. Mind Games John returned to get revenge on Rex. A diversion was made by Black Knight to cause Rex into thinking that Circe, who was John, was under attack by Providence. When Rex saved him, he brought him to The Plant. This allowed him to take the form of Holiday, allowing him to bypass top information on the Meta-Nanite. Eventually, they were called to the situation room and he transformed back to Circe. The group was sent on a mission to rescue Peter Meechum from a safe house and Providence. In the middle of a small battle with Providence, Circe had gone missing and Agent Six rescued Peter. Nevertheless, it was revealed that the rescued Meechum was, once again, John in disguise and that the real Meechum was with Providence. Meddling, John turned into Agent Six and kissed Holiday, which confused her when she mentioned it to the real Six. Moments later, Rex tried speaking with Six, who was John Scarecrow. He told Rex that he was a failure, making him insecure. Afterward, Rex talked to John who was disguised as Rebecca at this point. Falsely sobbing, he told Rex that Agent Six wasn't the same after he lost his memory and that he was dangerous. Foolishly, he walked into the male's bathroom and came out as Peter Meechum, unaware of Rex's observation of him. He was caught red handed and revealed himself. Holiday, Agent Six, and Rex tracked him down throughout The Plant. Throughout the search, John tried to make them turn against one another. Ultimately, Rex caught him but had a hard time fighting him due to John bringing up the bad parts of his past and subconscious thoughts. However, Holiday stepped in and defeated him. After imprisoning him, the group feared that John had already uploaded their information to Providence. 3.14, "Mind Games" Personality John Scarecrow is decisive, mischievous, and sadistic. Throughout his invasion of The Plant, he did nothing but mentally hurt everyone and attempt to depress them. This caused a lot of pain and even caused the group to believe that the things he did or said was subconsciously true. These traits combine well with his powers, since it makes it simple for him to dupe others with no feelings of remorse. Abilities identically.]] John Scarecrow has demonstrated the ability to shape-shift himself, specifically into the appearance of any human being. Replication of the powers of EVOs is unconfirmed, but implied that he still can replicate their forms, as Rex's old gang had resorted to voice activated nano-ink so that they may assure each other of their true forms. When using his powers, a thick cloud of nanite smoke will swirl around him, making him transform into his chosen appearance. John is also shown to be a highly skilled fighter, easily performing flips and other forms of martial arts. He also wields a pistol and a razor edged disc, both of which he can use to his advantage. Appearances Season One * 112. "Rabble" (mentioned only) Season Three * 314. "Mind Games" Trivia * His name may be a reference to the Batman villain Scarecrow, whose real name is Jonathan Crane. References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Male characters Category:Minor characters